


Labyrinth

by Ultup10tion



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Based on the Only You MV, M/M, Maze Runner AU, mentions of Daeil & Sungoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultup10tion/pseuds/Ultup10tion
Summary: 24k are stuck in The Glade and they all want out.





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> firstly apologies for the bad summary hhh this is my first time doing that kinda thing so,,, secondly i've only stanned 24k for a short period of time so sorry for any inaccuracies ! also thank u to TJ who keeps having to listen to my annoying ramblings about this ,, anyways

The Glade, no one really knew how they got there; they just knew that one day they had woken up in an elevator? Or cage? It was debatable which it was, but it brought them up to the glade, the land of green. Cory was the first, he had been confused and terrified but he’d made it through and that was the reason they called him their leader. Kisu had been next and he was therefore he was very respected in the group, despite his differences and hostility towards Cory eventually they’d managed to get along and they now had a bond like no other . He also was part of the team of runners who went into the maze that added the mystery of the place they couldn’t escape from. Jeunguk arrived next and he was the member who adapted the quickest to his situation and the other two boys, he was also exceptionally good with computers so he ran the computer that watched the glade’s maze. After that Lianghui turned up, he was hesitant and shy, it took him quite a while to be comfortable around the other boys and bound with them but eventually he started to become closer with them, not entirely comfortable but he did trust them, he kind of had to really, he also was part of the team of runners but his reasoning was so he could see it all for himself. Jinhong, Changsun and Hongseob came shortly after and due to how close their arrivals had been to each other and the fact that the three were very close in age they bonded extremely quickly with each other and due to their lively energy and cute personalities the other members warmed up to them fast as well. Hongseob, despite being the youngest was very mature and so no one had a problem with letting him become part of the running team, whereas Jinhong was pretty needy and immature in nature but mostly just because he was so carefree. (The boys loved him despite this though) As for Changsun, he was very much the mood maker and wherever he went with a smile on his face, the other boys’ spirits were lifted considerably, he also was a runner. The seven boys had losses along the way too, with Sungoh and Daeil’s being the most crushing, but the others were by no means easy with the harshness of them, but they stuck together through it all and became closer because of it and that’s really what got them through it.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh idk what els e to say except i look forward to writing more of this n i'm pretty sure uploads will be really infrequent and badly timed because i have a tendacy to put everything off n get bad writers block lmaoooo


End file.
